newnarutopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Naruto the next generation chapter one
CHAPTER ONE- THE ACADEMY GRADUATION EXAM, WHO WILL BECOME A GENIN? NIKO? WRITER: step, step, step, step. [ then the door opened to a noisy classroom. then all of the students dropped in silence after seeing their sensei.] ?: so everyone is anyone not here yet? ?: Iruka sensei, Niko still isn’t here yet. IRUKA: what damn it that brat’s still not here yet thanks for reporting Angela. ?: man he sure is troublesome right Chojuro? CHOUJIRO: yea Shikamari. ?: your so care free Shikamari. SHIKAMARI: or you’re just to caring then Inosai. INOSAI: whatever. IRUKA: guys pay attention. Today we have our academy graduation test got it. WRITER: [ then you hear deep breaths running through the hallway of the ninja academy. Then they opened the door.] ?: sorry I’m late Iruka sensei! WRITER: [ the classes eyes then payed attention to the late student including Iruka.] IRUKA: [ his eyebrow twitched.] Ni, ko! NIKO: yikes sorry Iruka sensei. IRUKA: go sit next to Hayate NIKO: got it Iruka sensei. [ he ran and sat next to a boy.] ANGELA: ( what why does he get the privilege to sit next to me and Hayate.) NIKO: hey Hayate, Angela. HAYATE: just sit down. ANGELA: I don’t even know why you get to sit here. WRITER: [ he sat in the middle of them two and the class stared at him.] IRUKA: [ then Iruka loss attention in him and focused about what he was talking about.] okay guys as I was saying today is the graduation test to see if you’re ready to become genin. NIKO: ( shit I forgot about it!) IRUKA: your test is making at least 4 clones by using clone jutsu, and to transform into myself with the transformation jutsu and there will be kunai practise as well. NIKO: ( what! I’m not even good at a single one of those things if this keeps up I’ll never become a ninja.) IRUKA: okay this is how it’ll work each of you will perform it in a special room. Okay first up Hayate Uchiha. ( hmm this will turn out to be rather interesting.) ALL GIRLS: goooooo Hayate smash it! WRITER: [ Iruka opened the door and went into another room and Hayate tailed along with both hands in both of his side pockets. He also entered the room where the get graduated or not. There was a table with 5 seats behind it for 5 chunin, and the table had about 50 leaf headbands. There was also 10 shuriken targets with30 shuriken in front of it.] IRUKA: okay so this is what you’ll be dong in order to pass these are C’s. 3 clones by performing the clone jutsu. A transformation with the transform jutsu that has the same shapes and colour. And shuriken target practise holding 6 at once and getting the red dot with at least 10 of them out of 30 or 33% so there will be about 5 lots of six shuriken stars. The red dot is about 50cm in diameter in all 10 targets so 3 shuriken will each hit a target. HAYATE: humph whatever let’s just get this started. [ hey did the hand sign tiger and said clone jutsu and performed 10 identical clones of himself.] IRUKA: my, my he was able to perform 10 clones at once with all of them perfect. HAYATE: transform. [ he transformed exactly into Iruka with every bit of detail perfect.] IRUKA: perfect another A ( he’s far better than what I expected I mean you need at least a C overall to graduate into being a genin.) HAYATE: now the shuriken target practise right? [ he walked over to the shuriken and threw 6 shuriken with 5 lots and getting 3 on each dot with them being in the middle of all of them.] IRUKA: perfect another A you pass. HAYATE: heh whatever. WRITER: [ they both walk back into the class room and Hayate has both his hands in both of his pockets again the same as he left.] IRUKA: okay Hayate Uchiha, pass. Scores for clone jutsu, transformation justu, shuriken target practise are A,A,A ALL GIRLS: yay Hayate! WRITER: [ he then sat back in his seat.] IRUKA: okay next is, Hibiki Hyuga. HIBIKI: okay. NIKO: go, Hibiki do your best okay. HIBIKI: okay brother. NIKO: good luck. HIBIKI: thanks you to. IRUKA: okay let’s go Hibiki. HIBIKI: ri- right. WRITER: [ they both left. And time flew by about 10mins later and they both came back and opened the door.] NIKO: hey Hibiki did you pass. HIBIKI: [ she smiled at him.] ye-yeah. IRUKA: Hibiki passed scores are B, A, C NIKO: nice Hibiki. WRITER: [ then time skipped and Niko was left and Angela just finished.] IRUKA: good job Angela A, A, C. ANGELA: chaa! Did you see that Hayate I passed to. HAYATE: heh not bad there. IRUKA: okay Niko it looks as though you’re up now. [ he said with an unfortunate face.] WRITER: [ they both then arrived in the graduation exam room.] IRUKA: okay Niko [ he explained what to do the same as Hayate.] okay got it. NIKO: right. IRUKA: first we’ll do the transformation technique. NIKO: r-right. [ he performed the hand sign tiger.] transform. [ chakra then began to flow all through his body then he transformed into a fatter version of Iruka that’s all puffed up.] uh how- how’s that Iruka sensei? IRUKA: [ his eyebrow then twitched.] D NIKO: what was it? IRUKA: D NIKO: what! ( shit I’ll never become a ninja.) IRUKA: sigh. Okay we’ll now do the shuriken target practise. NIKIO: r-right. WRITER: [ he then walked over to the star shuriken. He then had 6 shuriken 1 between each gap in fingers. He threw all of them and only got 1.] NIKO: whaaah. IRUKA: [ he face palmed himself.] sigh ( is he going to really be the only student to pass.) NIKO:[ he then tried again but this time barely got 2.] a haah. See Iruka sensei this time I got 2 out of 6. [ he smiled.] IRUKA: [ his left eyebrow twitched again.] y-yeah that’s good. [ he said sarcastically.] NIKO: okay I’ll try again. [ he tried again but this time each of them were way off course and one of them almost hit Iruka getting 0 out of 6.] IRUKA: whoa. [ Iruka barely dodged.] Ni-ko. NIKO: I’m sorry Iruka sensei. [ he tried 3 more times and got 5 more out of 18.] so uh Iruka sensei how much is that out of thirty. [ he smiled over confidently.] IRUKA: well first of all you needed to get at least 10 out of 30 to get a C. NIKO: a huh. IRUKA: and you got 8. NIKO: he, he that sounds about right. [ then he realized that he got 8.] what! IRUKA: that means you got a D. again. NIKO: what! So what do I need to get for the clone jutsu? IRUKA: an A or in other words 8 clones at least. NIKO: what 8 clones! IRUKA: hmm what’s wrong Niko nothing that you can handle right? [ he said in an easy spotting sarcastic tone again.] NIKO: okay I can do this. [ he performed the hand sign tiger and said clone jutsu. Then two clones that look like dolls were lying on the ground with their tongue poking out.] gulp. IRUKA: [ his left eyebrow twitched again about two times faster. D NIKO: wait I can do better let me try the shadow clone jutsu then. IRUKA: Niko if you can’t do the clone jutsu then you’re not ready for the shadow clone jutsu. WRITER: [ Niko tried to use the shadow clone jutsu. As he tried to say it Iruka interrupted and said you can’t do it, but Niko finished his sentence and then 100 clones appeared from nowhere in the room. Iruka’s jaw dropped massively.] NIKO: he, he how’s that Iruka sensei. IRUKA: ( he can perform the shadow clone justu up to 100 shadow clones but can’t even perform 2 clones.) uh Niko how can you do that? NIKO: hmm you want me to show you again. IRUKA: yes please. WRITER: [ Niko’s shadow clones turned into a puff of smoke then he performed it again.] NIKO: shadow clone jutsu. [ he summoned 100 shadow clones again. Iruka’s jaw dropped again.] IRUKA: ( after seeing him do it twice in a row then that means that it was no fluke.) NIKO: so do I pass. WRITER: [ then the scene changed back to the classroom.] HAYATE: I wonder if he actually managed to pass or not. ANGELA: oh please of course not. HIBIKI: I think your underestimating Niko, Angela. ANGELA: oh please of course not I actually think I’m overestimating him. WRITER: [ then the door opened and Niko and Iruka walked out gathering everybody’s attention.] HIBIKI: Niko did you pass? IRUKA: Niko Uzimaki, you pass getting A,D,D making an average score of C WRITER: [ then almost everyone’s jaw dropped after hearing the news.] IRUKA: and not only that guys the A was for the clone jutsu but his A was superior to that one because he was able to perform the shadow clone jutsu with 100 clones twice.